It Was Just a Game
by FallenFan77
Summary: Possibly a two-shot. She was late again and he was going to get her. Small summary, but I hope it's to your liking.


**It Was Just a Game**

-_By:FallenFan77_

-x-

"Stupid girl, taking off…after all this time, she should have been back by now." A hanyō paced by the bone eater's well, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring at the sole reason of how he'd be able to time travel, as does she.

His golden-amber orbs glowering at the lip of the well, pausing his steps before starting back up again. "Damn wench, doesn't she know we have a mission? Naraku keeps getting strong, and all she cares about are those damn tests of hers."

His arms fell to his side, hands clenching into tight fists. Inuyasha's billowing sleeves waved one with the air as the soft brushing of the wind danced around him, his silver forelocks cascading across his face.

Settling on waiting just a few moments before jumping into the well, Inuyasha let out an enraged growl, his temper up to its highest perk, having already been angry with the modern day miko.

Taking a swift leap into the air, letting himself drop inside the bone eater's well, the time warp consuming him. Colors of black and blue, some purplish smudges here and there enveloped around him.

Once the swirls died down, Inuyasha jumped out from the bottom and landed like a feather on the small stairs inside the well house. "She's going to hear it once-"

"No!" His movements stopped as his hand was holding the side of the shoji door, now it was only half open before he came fully step out. _What the hell?_ Inuyasha thought, bewildered by the shout of Kagome's kid brother.

Inuyasha smelt the air, it was only her and the kid that were only present, the scents of their mother and the old man were faint.

"Kagome don't hide! They'll find you!"

He had enough and Inuyasha began to crack his knuckles, preparing for a fight that would blow off some steam he still had in his head. _If anyone hurts her, they are dead. If they touch a hair on her head, or lay a finger on her, I'll kill em'. _

The already angered half demon raced toward the room he usually went whenever he was in Kagome's era, only to find out that she had locked it. "Damn it," Inuyasha whispered, rubbing his sore nose and growled inhumanly. How was he supposed to enter?

"NO! Kagome you're going to get kill! You're going to get knifed from behind! Kagome! AH!"

She didn't know how hard her heart hurt, whether it was from the game that the other surviving person from the game had taken her out, or Sota's scream, or the door banging open and in came a heaving half demon.

Mouth agape, Kagome blinked up at her half demon companion,"I-Inuyasha." Her eyebrow arched up and his tensed posture and flushed face.

"Why was your window locked wench, what was going on! Are you hurt?" He questioned, grabbing her arm and pulling her up in a quick movement that got her dizzy. Holding her head and blinking once again to clear her blurry vision, Kagome's brows furrowed.

"It was lock- uh…oh right – mama needed to fix the window because _someone_ had slammed it open a week ago and broke it." She pursed her lips when he held her in place by her shoulders, but spun her so that her back was to him. "Look, every-" She stopped when he began to inspect her. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha gazed at her then at the kid who's eyes bulged when he noticed the position he held her. "Keh! I don't smell any blood, where are you hurt wench."

"I'm not hurt…we were just playing a game, Sota's game." Kagome turned around and smiled assuringly at him. "It was just a game."

Not entirely sure whether she was just saying that to make him feel better, he crossed his arms and fought off the blush from embarrassment that crept on his cheeks.

Inuyasha glared at the source of the current situation. "Keh! Well, if there ain't a problem, we should be going."

"You can't leave, why don't you try a game?" Sota stood up to hand over the controller to the half demon that stared at it quizzically.

"Come one there's no harm, we can leave right after." Kagome ushered him, smiling brightly at Inuyasha who gazed away from her.

"Fine, but this better not be a trick, if something goes wrong, we're leaving." Inuyasha sat down on the floor and watched as Sota began to teach him the basics.

Kagome didn't know what was worse, the fact that her half demon kept spouting curse words everytime the enemy killed him, or that he was too entranced in the game that she tried to remind him that they were supposed to leave.

"I guess this is what happens when you introduce a half demon to a video game," she muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This well…came out of no where. I hope you like it everyone. Until then!


End file.
